1. Fields of Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger device, and, more particularly, relates to a new plunger device that is generally used for cleaning out clogged drains or pipes and methods of making and using the new plunger device.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
A conventional plunger is typically a device comprising a rubber or resilient suction cup that is attached to the end of a stick and is used to clean out stopped or clogged drains or pipes. The conventional plunger is utilized by placing the suction cup over the stopped or clogged area which is generally over the drain or pipe opening, and the plunger is moved up and down causing the suction cup to create a suction force over the stopped or clogged area. The suction force is able to draw or suck the debris, material, particles, feces, etc. (hereafter generically referred to as "clogging material") that is/are causing the stop or clog from the stopped or clogged area. After the stop or clog is cleared, the drain or pipe is then able to be used in its normal manner.
The conventional plunger, however, presents many problems. One problem with the conventional plunger is that it draws or sucks the clogging material from the stopped or clogged area which can be very messy for the person having to clear the stop or clog. The plunger can be very messy since the clogging material is being directed from the clogged or stopped area and towards the person performing the plunging function. The moving of the plunger up and down in the water and clogged area may cause splashing of the water and corresponding clogging material (i.e. splashing of particles, debris, feces, etc.) onto the person that is using the plunger. If the amount of clogging material is excessive, then the person may have to manually remove and separately dispose of the clogging material (i.e. manually remove the particles, debris, feces, etc. from the drain or pipe of a toilet or sink).
Another problem is that the suction cup may not fit well or fit entirely over the clogged drain or pipe. This problem is especially true for toilets where the drain area is typically too large for a conventional size plunger. In these situations, the proper amount of suction force may not be created by the suction cup to clear the clog or stop from the drain or pipe area. A further problem exists in that the clogging material is drawn or sucked from the stopped or clogged area, and if the clogging material is not physically and separately removed (i.e. manually, etc.) from the drain or pipe area, then the clogging material again flows back into the drain or pipe area which can result in the drain or pipe not being cleared or the drain or pipe being stopped or clogged again.
Another prior art plunger that has been disclosed is one that has a cylindrical hollow body, a slidable handle, and a circular plate that has approximately the same diameter as the cylindrical hollow body and is attached at one end of the handle, such as the plunger disclosed or marketed by HANDSOME REWARDS, 19465 Brennan Ave., Perris, Calif. 92599 (i.e. "ABFLUSSREINIGER SUPER PLUNGER") or the plunger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,538 to Lee. The handle and the circular plate slides within the hollow of the cylindrical body. A suction cup is attached at one end of the cylindrical body. The handle is pulled out and in an extended position from the cylindrical body. The suction cup of the plunger is then inserted and placed over the clogged area. The handle and attached circular plate is then slidingly moved within the hollow of the cylindrical body and pushed towards the suction cup end of the cylindrical body forcing air or water generally towards and through the clog or stop. However, the main problems with this plunger is that its pumping or plunging action can be very messy (i.e. causing splashing onto the user, etc.), and, in order to be able to re-use the plunger in one method of use, the entire plunger must be removed from the clogged or stopped area before the handle can be pulled out and re-extended from the cylindrical body. The plunger is then able to be used again to force more air or water towards the clog or stop. Otherwise, if the handle is pulled or extended from the cylindrical body when the plunger is still inserted over the clogged area, then the circular plate and moving handle create a suction force in which water and/or clogging material from the clog or stop will be drawn or sucked into the hollow of the cylindrical body resulting in the plunger not working and creating a mess for the user.
Caustic (i.e. corroding, dissolving, burning, etc.) chemicals have been known and used to clear clogs from drains or pipes. However, due to the nature of these chemicals, these caustic chemicals present potential hazards, harms, or dangers to persons that are exposed to them or that accidentally ingest or come into contact with them (i.e. especially internal contact), and some caustic chemicals can corrode or harm the drains or pipes to which they are poured and come into contact. These caustic chemicals also present potential environmental problems, especially those issues relating to their disposal into the environment.
Otherwise, if the clogged or stopped area persists and cannot be cleared, then a professional plumber must be contracted to clear the clogged or stopped area, and the contracting of a professional plumber can be very expensive.
Therefore, a new plunger invention and corresponding methods of manufacture and use that would allow quick, easy, clean, cost-effective, environmentally safe, and readily repeatable air forcing or clearing action towards a clogged or stopped area is needed and desired, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art that has been discussed.